Acmetropolis World Dome
The Acmetropolis World Dome is a gigantic stadium that is used for sports. In many ways the stadium is like the Super Dome, as it is a gathering place for all big sports. History In Stop the World, I Want to Get Off, a new villain named Massive uses his ability to control gravity to commit several robberies all over Acmetropolis. His goal is to use the robberies to make as much money as he possibly can. Meanwhile, the citizens and the Loonatics are getting ready for the championship game of a futuristic sport known as "basherball" at the Acmetropolis World Dome. When Massive plots to steal the basherball championship trophy, the Loonatics head to the game to stop Massive's crime spree. When the Loonatics stop Massive, Mr. Leghorn; a big name in the world of professional sports including Basherball gave a lifetime supply of Chili Gurt to the team (or rather Slam) as a reward for stopping Massive. In Syper, Drake Sypher first steals the abilities of a star "Basherball" player and scores the winning shot, then steals Ace and Rev's abilities since the two were in attendance at the game. Sports BasherBall Basherball is a game similar to the Harry Potter game Quidditch, as the plays take place off the ground in flying vehicles. There is only one ball in play at all times and only ten players on the field, five from each team. The players are allowed to perform violent checks on each other, from throwing full-on punches at other riders to sideswiping other vehicles. The ball is caught, and can be lost, through a port built into the front of the vehicles and is fired through a pivoting cannon placed behind the players' driving shoulders. The goals consist of spinning rings through which the basherball players must successfully shoot the ball. There exist three goals: one spinning ring at the end of both halves of the field, and a third at the top-dead-center of the field, a spinning double-ring, just below the scoreboard. The basherball players can only score through the middle goal if they are on the opposing team's half of the field. Teams Featured The Acmetropolis Rangers The Rangers are the home team of Acmetropolis. The team consists of number 08, Trick Daley, number 04, Chris Kaye, and several other teammates, though their names are unknown. Drake Sypher was breifly the number 12 player of the Rangers before he was exposed as a fraud. His position as a backup player was mostly likey gained using his power-leeching abilities as well. Trick Daley *Trick Daley is the star player of the Acmetropolis Rangers. Chris "The Mauler" Kaye *Another member of the team. The Larachian Manglers The Larachian Manglers are a basherball team of aliens originating from the planet of Larachia, located in the Larachian Galaxy. Magma Cassius *Magma Cassius is the number 8 player for the Larachian Mangers and possibly the star player, much like Trick Daley is for the Rangers. The Razeroids The Razeroids are a basherball team comprised entirely of robots. Razer Renaldo *Razer Renaldo is the only player of the Razeroids whose name was spoken, his number being some sort of alien marking of three dots followed by a diagonal line. Gallery Sorethumb.jpg Standingroomonly.jpg Soindisguise2.jpg Lockerroom.jpg Punching.jpg Drain.jpg Category:Places